Oranges
by DarthMarker27
Summary: All Lincoln wanted to get was a pack of oranges but was caught by Luna. (WARNING: Loudcest, Sexual Content, and some Vulgar Language involved) (One-Shot)


_A/N: A Linc X Luna_ story, _something I been wanting to do for a very long time. I been having trouble on what to put on this story but after eating an orange, my dirty mind think of a orange juice blowjob, and then I imagine Lincoln and his sister Luna doing it, so here it is._

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House, all rights reserved to Nickelodeon._

* * *

 _ORANGES_

Lincoln Loud was playing the new game that he got for his Z-box Two. He has gotten "GroundRim" because he was a fan of "The Young Scroll" series.

He was about to capitulate an enemy NPC until he heard his stomach growling. _"Huh, must be hungry!"_ The sole-Loud boy thought. He paused the game, got down from his bed, and went out his room.

Lincoln plans on getting oranges since they were his favorite fruit. He has reached the kitchen. He scattered around the kitchen to look for oranges. It took about a minute but he has finally found a pack of oranges in one of the lower part of the fridge. His mouth was watering due to the fact that he loves oranges. He plans on taking the whole pack.

"Come to papa!" Lincoln said to the anti-biotic oranges. He was about to reach for the pack of oranges...

 _"Getting oranges again huh!"_

Lincoln jumped as soon as a voice speaks out. He turned around to see his older sister, Luna Loud. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She had a smirk on her face.

"Oh hey, Luna, I was just gonna...you know what, I literally forgot what I was gonna get actually!" Lincoln lied terribly, adding a fake smile on his face. _"Nice lie you fucking idiot!"_ Lincoln scolded himself in his mind.

"That was a terrible lie bro!" Luna criticized. "I know that you just came here for the oranges!"

"Alright, you caught me!" The ashen-haired boy said. "But I really want these oranges!"

Luna sighed. "I know you do!" Luna said while walking up to her little brother. "It just likes how I wanted chocolate all to myself but our other sisters always catches me!" Luna told him. "However, you eat all the oranges and none of us ever gets to eat it!"

"Well, sorry about that!" Lincoln said with guilt. "I'll just gonna some apple!" Lincoln went to grab some apple.

"Wait!" The brunette cried. The ashen-haired boy turned to her. "You can have orange but only one!"

"Alright!" Lincoln said. "So you want some also!" Luna nodded. Lincoln then grabbed two oranges, one was small and the other one was big. "Alright, so do you want the small one or the large one?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually bro, I don't want any of the oranges!" Luna said.

Lincoln was confused. "What do you want then!" Lincoln said.

Luna sighed before she pointed her finger at her little brother. _"I want you!"_

Lincoln became confused. why does she want him? As for what? Restring her guitar, go to the mall, or does she...wait.

"Uhh, what do you mean by that!" Lincoln asked.

"I want you to love me!"

"But I do love you!"

 _"...More then just a sister is what I meant!"_

Lincoln eyes widen. She wants him to love her more than just a sister? "Uhh, your lying, right?" Lincoln asked.

Luna decided to lean closer to her little brother and kiss him on the lips. Lincoln was shocked but responding by kissing back his sister. They then broke off the kiss. "Think I was lying bro?" Luna asked.

"Not anymore!" Lincoln responded. "But I got to be honest, that did felt good!"

Luna giggled. "I knew you would enjoy it, dude!" She said. "To be honest with you, I been having this feeling for you ever since that time we went to that Smooch concert with Clyde, I would always dream about being your future wife!" Luna confessed. "You're a cool dude Linky, and I would be lucky to be your boyfriend if we weren't related, hope you aren't mad!" She added.

There was silence between the two Loud Kids. "Say, Luna!" Lincoln said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, bro?"

"I want more of this!"

This time, Luna's eyes widen. "You mean...!"

"Yep, take it to the next level!" Lincoln interrupted. This made Luna very excited.

"Came to my room and we'll have our little 'alone' time!" Luna said. Lincoln and Luna, with the former still having oranges in his hands, went into the latter's room.

The brunette took off her skirt, revealing a pink, polka dot pantie, and also took off her boots. Lincoln's started to get hard. Lincoln took off his pants, socks, and shoes. Both of them were now only in their shirts and underwear.

The duo went up to Luna's part of the bunk bed. As soon as they both got there, they started to kiss in the lips more. The Loud brother put his hands on the hips of his sister. The short-haired teen put her hands on Lincoln's leg and moved her fingers until he felt her brother's genital. She took out his underwear. She broke off the kiss and saw her brother's 4-inch boner. She was about to suck on it...

 _"Wait!"_

Luna stopped upon hearing her brother's voice. She looked at Lincoln and saw him with an orange in his hand. He squeezes the orange and juice came out of it, landing on Lincoln's dick. Luna knew what he was doing, he wants her to perform an orange juice blowjob, or, OJ blowjob.

When Lincoln finished putting orange juice on his penis, he told Luna to "do it!" Luna then leaned her head into her brother's penis and sucked on it. The orange juice tastes good obviously, but since it was on a penis, it felt greater.

The cold, sweet, orange juice and the mouth of his sisters sucking his ding-dong made Lincoln moaned. It felt good, better than going to the arcade, playing video games, heck, even better than orange itself.

Luna, on the other hand, thought It was going to be disgusting at first, but as soon as she felt the orange juice and the penis, she immediately began sucking. It feels like paradise, better than having sex with Sam. On second thought, fuck Sam, that blonde bitch with a purple streak can get another girlfriend cause Luna Loud has been taken.

After about six minutes, Luna decided to stop sucking her brother's penis. She let the penis out of her mouth.

It was now Lincoln's turn. He put his hand in Luna's pink panty and pulled it down. He put his boner on Luna's vagina. He felt her wall closing in. The 11-year-old started thrusting. The 15-year-old started moaning brother's name, each getting louder. To prevent Luna from screaming, Lincoln place an orange on her mouth. Luna didn't mind, as she continued screaming her brother's name.

It took a while but Lincoln took his penis off his older sister's pussy. She was wet. "Hope you don't mind Luna!" Lincoln said. He then started to lick the juice that came from Luna. The brunette patted her brother's head as he continues licking.

Lincoln has finished licking the juice from the pussy. Luna then grabbed him and put him down. The ashen-haired boy was now lying on his bed. Luna grabbed his boner and started stroking it.

While Luna was doing her 'things', Lincoln felt something attempting to blast out of his penis. He bit the bottom of his lips. It must have hurt. Lincoln let his sisters continue to stroke his penis but after a minute, The sole-Loud brother feels like he couldn't hold it any much longer. "Luna, I think I'm gonna...!"

"Do it Linky!" Luna interrupted in a seducing tone. "Make me drink all of your semen that comes out of your sexy penis!"

Lincoln didn't want to release the semen but the more he held it in, the more it hurts. He squeezes his eyes tight, Luna was stroking his genital a little too hard but Lincoln doesn't care. Luna then put her head near little brother's penis, just in case, he was ready to blow.

A minute later, The sole-Loud boy decided that enough was enough and let all the white ooze out of his penis. Luna, having to react quickly, put her mouth on her brother's dick and can feel the warm cum coming out of her only brother. _"This tastes better than I expected!"_ The brunette thought as she drinks it. She thought it taste better than orange juice.

After a few minutes of cum streaming, Lincoln felt no semen coming out of his genital, he was exhausted. Luna still had some cum on her lips, so she used her tongue to get the remaining white stuff into her mouth. She lay down with her brother, who was breathing heavily. Hearing his heavy breathing was music to Luna's ear.

"Well, what did you think Linky!" Luna asked.

"I-It was good!" Lincoln responded, exhausted.

Lincoln and Luna then got off the latter's bed and put their clothes back on. "Well sis, I say that this was the best experience I had!" The former told his third older sister.

Luna smiled. "I knew you would like this!"

"Just hope our family doesn't find out!" Lincoln said, cringing at the thought of the rest of Loud Family disowning them for their incest action. The white-haired boy then realized something. "Wait, doesn't Luan have a security camera in this room?"

"Oh, that piece of old junk? Nah, Luan had to take that down because it was acting up and the new one should come in very soon!" Luna informed.

Lincoln sighed in relief. "Well, now we don't have to worry about our siblings and parents finding out!"

"Yep!" Luna commented, "And for being a good boy during our fun time, how about we go eat all of the oranges left in the fridge!" Luna offered.

Lincoln smiled. "And I thought you would never say that!" Lincoln said. "I accept!"

The two Loud Siblings then went downstairs to the kitchen to eat the remaining oranges in the fridge. After their secret sex, they should get a treat, which is oranges and nothing else. Just oranges.

* * *

 _The End._

 _Sorry for short sex scene, I'm still trying to improve on my sex scene but hopefully, I can make a story where the sex scene are more detailed, and longer._

 _My vocabulary aren't the best but at least I tried._


End file.
